The Big Four: La Profecía del Noble Corazón
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: El miedo nunca se esfuma, siempre estará ahí. Hay momentos en el que domina al mundo. Pitch ha robado el tiempo y regresa dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado. Sólo cuatro personas pueden vencerlo, pero para poder lograrlo, ellos mismos deben convencerse de que son capaces de salvar el mundo. Todo terminará, cuando un corazón noble deje de latir.
1. I: Destino

**¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer este fic, y espero no decepcionarlos.**

**Soy gran fan de Th Big Four, y desde hace un tiempo quería escribir algo sobre ellos, sólo que no tenía una buena idea que valiera la pena. Ahora, creo que he encontrado una historia buena, y espero me sigan lo que sea que dure este fic.**

**Creo que no hay mucho que decir, sólo que... ¡Espero lo disfruten!**

**ACLARACIÓN: **Este fic contiene **_Spoilers_** de la película _"Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"_

**DISCLAIMER: Nada reconocido me pertenece. Esto es para mi sana diversión y la de ustedes, sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más... ¡Que la aventura de inicio!**

* * *

**The Big Four: La Profecía del Noble Corazón.**

* * *

_**I: **_**_Destino_**

_Uno…_

— ¿Aún no lo entiendes, Jack? Todo lo que haces siempre termina dañando a los demás. Eres egoísta, e inútil. —El Guardián se encontraba hincado en el suelo, sin fuerza suficiente para usar el cayado que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Su respiración era rápida, y una punzada de dolor dio de lleno en su pecho.

La frustración era visible en su rostro, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Apretó los labios, lanzando el dolor hacia dentro, para evitar llorar. Pero le resultaba tan difícil al ver al delgado e inerte cuerpo del castaño frente a él.

Su amigo.

—No conseguirás lo que quieres. No lo permitiremos. —La voz de Jack sonaba firme, segura de cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Se levantó, tomando el valor que siempre estaba en él, brillando en toda su intensidad.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una risa sarcástica por parte de su enemigo, que negó divertido con la mirada.

El albino lo miraba fijamente, y estaba furioso. Se podía notar por la manera en la que sostenía su cayado, con determinación y en alto, dispuesto a dar hasta lo último de su existencia.

— Ni tú, ni tus amigos, me asustan, Jack Frost.

_Dos…_

—No eres tan valiente como crees, princesa. —Comentó con sorna, pisando con fuerza el arco que estaba a un par de metros de distancia de la pelirroja tendida en el suelo. —No puedes seguir, lo sabes… Y ella morirá, al igual que tú. —Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en el rostro de aquella criatura maligna.

Mérida apretó sus manos, y con lentitud y poca fuerza comenzó a levantarse del suelo. El ataque anterior había sido fuerte, pues su pierna izquierda apenas podía mantenerse firme, y la voluntad de corazón se iba apagando de a poco.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz por los que amo. —La princesa elevó la mirada, y unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Temía, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Mérida temía no tener la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a aquello. Pero tenía la valentía necesaria de dar todo de sí por salvarla, por salvar el mundo.

Si ese era su destino, ella lo aceptaría, valiente.

— Has marcado una sentencia de muerte, Mérida Dunbroch.

_Tres…_

— Tu dragón, no es nada sin esa cola mecánica. Y tú… —Aquel hizo una pausa, arrojando la destrozada cola que el chico había hecho para su amigo dragón. Entonces sonrió ladino, con burla, disfrutando de la frustración del castaño frente a él. — Y tú, Hiccup, no eres nada sin tu dragón.

Hiccup dio un par de pasos hacia su enemigo, pero se detuvo, intentando no actuar impulsivo de ninguna manera, pues en ese momento no debía cometer alguna estupidez. O pagaría caro.

— ¿¡Qué le hicieron a Chimuelo!? —Exclamó apretando los puños por la frustración de la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. Podía pensar en su preciado amigo dragón, asustado y sin fuerzas, lejos de él. Lo único que esperaba, es que el Furia nocturna estuviera vivo.

— Eso no importa ya, Hiccup. Lo que importa es que estás acabado. Tu dragón morirá, y también, Bocón. —Anunció con orgullo, y es que su plan comenzaba a salir bien, y ya no tendría nadie que se cruzara en su camino.

— Soy más de lo que crees. Mucho más. —El líder de Berk habló con firmeza, convencido completamente de aquellas palabras, convenciéndose por primera vez en su vida que realmente era lo que su fallecido padre siempre creyó.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro aniñado de su enemigo, en cuanto percibió el gesto de dolor que se instaló en el rostro del castaño.

— ¿Estás preparado? ¿Estás preparado para perder la única figura paterna que te queda, Hiccup Haddock?

_Cuatro…_

— Eres tan inútil, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? Siempre lo fuiste. —La risotada retumbó en la celda oscura, mientras Rapunzel se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Dónde lo tienes?—Su voz sonaba débil, y desesperada mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la persona que la había apresado en aquel lugar. Este desapareció antes de que la muchacha pudiera tocarlo. — ¡Juro que te arrepentirás! –Exclamó, girándose para encontrar ese siniestro rostro burlándose de ella, y de cada palabra que decía.

—Él ya está muerto, niña. —Espetó, y nuevamente volvió a reír, acercándose a ella. Esta vez, Rapunzel decidió que era mejor no acercarse. —Tú lo mataste. No llegaste a tiempo para salvarlo.

— ¡Mientes!—gritó, y por la debilidad que le dominaba en ese momento se dejó caer al suelo. Unas lágrimas se derramaban de sus bellos ojos, y se negaba a aceptar la realidad. — No…

—Se acabó. —Él caminó hacia la puerta de la prisión, mirándola por sobre el hombro.

— ¡Esto no ha acabado! –Se levantó rápidamente, y corrió hacia él pero la criatura ya había salido de la celda. Rapunzel casi se estampaba contra la puerta de metal, y la golpeó con frustración. — Deberías temerme. Deberías temernos. —Dijo firmemente, volviendo a golpear la puerta.

— Nadie temería de 4 tontos como ustedes, Rapunzel.

**_30 días antes_**

Despertó esa mañana más temprano de lo usual. La luz del sol se filtraba por los grandes ventanales, iluminando el sol de cuarzos que había sobre el techo de su habitación en el palacio. Una sonrisa se presentó en sus labios, y dejó salir un suspiro, como aquellos de hace tanto tiempo cuando pasaba el día deseando ver las luces. Pero este era diferente, pues en este momento, Rapunzel estaba en la luz, y era feliz.

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, encontrándose con su esposo, Eugene. Roncaba un poco, y la baba comenzaba a resbalar de sus labios lo que provocó que la castaña riera por lo bajo ante la graciosa imagen que el antiguo bandido mostraba cada mañana.

Rapunzel se sentó sobre la cama, estirándose como los gatos al despertar, y dio un gran bostezo, llevándose en él todo rastro de sueño o cansancio. Se abrazó las rodillas y nuevamente miró el sol que había en el techo. Mirarlo le hacía recordar todo lo que había vivido antes de que la vida le regresar el favor de todo lo sufrido. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose feliz como cada mañana que despertaba desde el día en que volvió a su verdadero hogar.

Volteó a ver a su esposo y una sonrisa juguetona se presentó en su aún infantil rostro. Tomó aire, mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama, la sonrisa que simulaba travesura no desaparecía de sus labios, entonces tomó impulso y comenzó a brincar sobre la cama.

— EUGENEEE. —Gritó, haciendo la voz más aguda que podía tener. —El nombrado se levantó de golpe, moviendo las manos hacia todos lados aún alarmado por aquel grito.

— ¡Rapunzel!—Exclamó, mirando hacia un lado y luego al otro creyendo que la chica podría estar en peligro. Entonces miró al frente, donde la castaña se doblaba sujetándose el estómago por la risa que en ese momento no podía controlar. — Menudo susto que me has dado.—Le reclamó él, frunciendo el ceño, entonces se estiró un poco para tomar a su esposa de la cintura y la tiró en la cama, subiéndose en ella e inmovilizándola. La rubia reía a carcajadas que apenas podía controlar, y poco le importaba estar de ese modo bajo Eugene.

— ¡Debiste ver tu cara!—Y una carcajada más salió de su rostro angelical. Entonces Eugene comenzó a reír con ella, sin soltarla ni un segundo. Rapunzel se calmó un poco, y miró a su esposo que aún reía. Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, mientras una delicada sonrisa se formaba en ellos. — ¿Te he dicho que eres encantador, bandido?—Murmuró contra sus labios, lo que provocó una sonrisa ladina en Eugene.

— ¿Y yo te he dicho que eres preciosa, princesa?—Respondió el castaño a modo de respuesta, entonces tomó un mechón de cabello de su esposa para ponerlo tras su oreja y entonces… Lo vio. Entre abrió los labios, y alejó la mano del rostro de Rapunzel. La chica, notando aquel cambio en su mirar, se llevó las manos a la cara, un tanto preocupada.

— ¿T-Tengo algo?—Cuestionó, a lo que el hombre se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza. Rapunzel frunció el ceño, y lo golpeó en el brazo. — ¡Dime qué es!—Exclamó, un tanto frustrada de que Eugene no fuera capaz de decirle algo.

— Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma. —Susurró, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia el tocador para tomar un espejo de mano. Volvió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, y después de un suspiro, le extendió el espejo.

Rapunzel, extrañada, lo tomó rápidamente para verse y lograr saber que era lo que había perturbado de esa manera al castaño.

Y entonces supo cuál era la razón.

Dejó salir un grito de susto, y se tocó el mechón dorado que crecía en ella, aquel que se veía reflejado en el espejo. Como buscando una respuesta, alzó la mirada hacia su esposo, y este sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, nervioso.

— No puede ser. —Susurró la princesa, tocando nuevamente su mechón rubio. — ¿Cómo es que esto puede ser real? Eugene…—Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse, intentando alguna explicación para eso. Dejó caer el espejo de mano que se estrelló contra el piso, rompiéndose.

— ¡Oh, señorita, eso le valdrá 7 años de mala suerte!—Exclamó la sirvienta que acababa de entrar a la habitación. La mirada de Rapunzel y Eugene fue hacia ella, y la mujer se sintió un poco intimidada, como si hubiera hecho algo mal, y agachó la cabeza apenada.

— ¿Y mis padres?—Fue el cuestionamiento de la princesa, levantándose de la cama mientras trataba de no pisar los pedazos del espejo que había caído.

— Salieron por hoy, princesa. Tenían un asunto muy importante que resolver. —La sirviente trató de responder con rapidez, y se acercó velozmente a la cama para poder recoger los pedazos del espejo, aunque Eugene ya estaba ahí haciéndolo. Con un amable gesto le indicó a la mujer que él mismo los levantaría, esta accedió, y miró a Rapunzel.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa?

— Freya, déjanos a solas. Por favor. —La castaña se giró para ver a la mujer, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, con esa amabilidad característica de la chica.

Freya asintió con la cabeza, y a pasos pequeños pero veloces, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, cerrando las puertas y Rapunzel y Eugene se hallaron nuevamente en un silencio.

— Te cortaste la mano. —Observó la chica, notando que su esposo se sujetaba una mano con un pañuelo. El hombre se encogió de hombros, sonriendo apenas.

— Fue intencional. —Le confesó, acercándose a ella. —Tenemos que ver si…

— ¡No!—Exclamó la chica, sintiéndose furiosa de pronto. — ¡No, no puede volver! Se supone que lo había perdido… Y… ¿Por qué ahora?—Aquel miedo que le dominaba cuando estaba encerrada en la torre volvió de golpe, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Eugene se apresuró a ella, y la abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que su esposa se recargara sobre su pecho para que así pudiera llorar libremente.

—Estoy aquí, contigo, ahora. —Susurró, teniendo cuidado que su mano herida no la tocara para no mancharla de sangre. Se separó un poco para besar la frente de la princesa, y levantó el mentón de esta para hacer que lo mirara. — No permitiré que nada te dañe.

Ella lo miró, y entonces tomó la mano de Eugene entre las suyas, y la llevó al mechón dorado que entre salía de su cabello marrón. Suspiró, y miró fijamente a su esposo. Ambos anhelaban ver qué ocurriría entonces.

— Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel… Mueve el tiempo atrás. Volviendo a lo que fue…—Comenzó el canto, aquel que llevaba meses sin entonar. Su mechón comenzó a brillar, ese brillo que ambos llevaban tiempo sin ver. —Quita enfermedad. Y el destino cruel… Trae lo que perdí. Volviendo a lo que fue… A lo que… fue. —El canto terminó, y aquel mechón, en vez de crecer, hizo aparecer otro justo a su lado. Rapunzel gimió de impresión, y miró al castaño frente a ella, que lentamente separaba su mano del cabello y suspiró, al ver que la herida que se había provocado ya no estaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Eugene?—Preguntó, algo preocupada. Su esposo volvió a abrazarla.

— Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Estás pálida.

Ella asintió débilmente, y tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas. Le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque él sabía que estaba preocupada.

**. . . . .**

— ¡Y entonces había un gran dragón, madre! ¡Dragón!—Mérida estaba en el comedor del castillo, acompañada (como siempre) de su padre, que comía alegremente una gran pieza de pollo acompañada de puré de papas y la escuchaba atento. Sus tres pequeños hermanos la miraban asombrados, y pronto empezaron a actuar como si fuesen dragones. Harris alargaba los brazos, como si fuesen alas mientras que Hamish lo veía, y gruñía como un dragón. Hubert, queriendo unirse a la diversión, empezó a hacer como si lanzara fuego en toda la mesa. — Y… entonces este chico volaba.

— ¿Había un chico en el dragón?—Preguntó su padre, incrédulo. — Los dragones no pueden domarse. —Afirmó, dando una buena mordida a su pieza de pollo. Elinor apenas alzó la mirada para ver el desastre que el sueño de Mérida estaba creando en el desayuno de aquella mañana. La reina suspiró.

— No me refería a él. Sí había un chico en un dragón, pero, ¡había otro que volaba por sí solo!—Exclamó la pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro. Mérida jamás había tenido un sueño como aquel, no lo recordaba del todo, pero era imposible olvidar un dragón aunque sólo en sueños lo hubiese visto. En cuanto al par de chicos que había mencionado, aún eran sombras en su recuerdo del sueño, y estaba segura de que (a pesar de no haber visto sus rostros) eran extraños para ella.

— ¡Oh, el viento me levanta por los aires!—Hamish se arrojo de la silla y Harris y Hubert lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

— Recuerdo que había otra persona ahí. —Mérida frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar aquella persona que parecía esencial en la escena, pero, ¿de quién se trataba .—Creo que era…

—Mérida. —La reina Elinor le interrumpió, dejando la correspondencia a un lado y mirando a su hija. — Creo que deberías estar estudiando Historia, ¿no es así?—Comentó la castaña, aunque ya no de aquella forma autoritaria con la que solía tratar a su hija. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

— Pero hoy iba a ser mi día libre. —Reclamó, y se volteó a ver a su padre, que dejó de comer y miró a su hija, para después mirar a su esposa cruzada de brazos. El hombre dio una mordida más para terminar su pollo, se lleno la boca de puré de papas y se levantó de la mesa.

— ¡Retirada!—Exclamó, y los trillizos guardaron algo de tocino en sus pantalones para salir corriendo tras su padre mientras gritaban: "Retirada, retirada, retirada". Elinor rió un poco, y negando con la cabeza con cierto aire divertido, miró a su hija mayor.

— Puedes irte por ahora. Pero regresarás antes de la puesta de sol, entonces estudiarás Historia, ¿de acuerdo?—Concedió la castaña, mirando atentamente las cartas de otros reinos para ver cuál sería la indicada para responder primero.

Mérida lanzó un pequeño grito de emoción y se levantó de la mesa, tomando su arco y flecas que estaban a su lado en la silla, se dirigió a su madre y la abrazó.

— ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—Exclamó, mientras la apretujaba. Elinor echó a reír y la chica salió corriendo del Comedor; lo último que vio su madre de ella fue el vestido verde olivo ondear al compás de su alborotado cabello rojo.

Mérida pasó antes a la cocina para tomar 4 manzanas, a una de ellos le dio una buena mordida disfrutando del jugo de la fruta en su boca. Salió velozmente directo hacia el establo, donde su siempre fiel amigo Angus le esperaba, listo para salir a aventurarse por el bosque. El caballo relinchó al ver a su dueña, y esta le entregó las manzanas para que su mascota pudiera comer antes de salir.

En cuanto Angus terminó su desayuno, Mérida sonrió ampliamente y se montó sobre él; ambos no perdieron el tiempo, pues sólo un par de segundos después Angus salió a todo galope dirección al bosque. Cuando se iban adentrando en él, Mérida tomó una flecha, y así comenzó aquella rutina de sus días libres, dando en el blanco a cada obstáculo que ella misma se había puesto (cada vez más complicados), demostrándose su talento en arquería.

Mérida disfrutaba demasiado de sus días libres, sobretodo porque desde el incidente con Mor'du hace tres años, la relación con su madre había mejorado por mucho. Ya no había aquella tensión que solía rodearlas, y no se estaban enfrentando a cada momento.  
Sin embargo, aunque Mérida no quisiera casarse, aún era su deber ya que sólo faltaban algunos meses para cumplir 20 años. Sabía que tenía que elegir pronto entre un hijo de los clanes. Eran buenos amigos, y les agradaba, pero… Ella no sentía aquello llamado amor. A veces se preguntaba si tal cosa podía existir, pero al ver a sus padres la duda se esfumaba rápidamente.

"Quizá pueda enamorarme de alguno de ellos con el tiempo" Pensó, justo cuando apuntaba hacia la última diana colgada sobre la rama de un árbol. Por primera vez, en años, Mérida no dio en el blanco.

— ¡Demonios!—Maldijo en alto, y forzó a Angus a detenerse. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, y con las mangas de su verde vestido intentó detenerlas. —…No sé qué hacer. —Susurró, y trató de controlar su respiración. Aquel asunto no dejaba de rondar en su mente, aún con tantas lecciones o sueños maravillosos que tenía, el dilema de tener qué escoger un prometido en ese par de meses aún le afectaba. ¿Por qué tenía que casarse para poder gobernar su reino?

Angus relinchó, sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el frente, pensando que se aproximaba algo que había inquietado a su amigo, pero no era nada. Angus trató de dar la vuelta, y Mérida tuvo que detenerlo para lograr averiguar qué había alterado a su fiel amigo.

Entonces la vio.

Tan brillante e hipnotizante como la recordaba. Flotaba a un lado de ella, casi como si le invitara a continuar el camino. Un camino a su destino.

Mérida tragó saliva, y bajó del caballo para acercarse lo suficiente a la luz. Cuando la tocó, desapareció, tal como ella lo había pensado. Entonces, un par de metros más adelante, apareció otra. La princesa tomó a su caballo de las riendas, que siguió a su dueña más por obligación que por gusto.

— ¿Qué tratan de decirme?—Susurró, frunciendo el ceño, siguiendo el camino que el fuego fatuo le iba marcando. Se sentía tan confundida, y no sabía qué pensar de aquello. La última vez que siguió las luces toda su vida se complicó… Aunque fue para bien. — ¡Quizá tratan de darme una solución, Angus!—Exclamó la chica, apresurando el paso para encontrarse con lo que sea que las luces querían que ella viera.

Llegó a un claro que nunca antes había visto por el bosque. En el centro había un pequeño pozo. Las luces ya habían desaparecido, y Mérida no lograba entender cuál era la razón de que todo aquello tuviera que ver con su destino. ¿O acaso el fuego fatuo se había burlado de ella?

— Vámonos, Angus. —El caballo ya había dado la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de ahí en cuanto su dueña estuviera sobre él. Pero eso nunca pasó, porque un gruñido se escuchó a lo alto a la vez que el viento comenzaba a descontrolarse un poco en aquel lugar.

Mérida alzó la mirada, y supo la razón de aquel gran alboroto.

El dragón aterrizó a unos metros de ellos, Angus relinchó asustado, y antes de que el jinete que llevaba las riendas de aquella criatura imponente, Mérida ya lo apuntaba con el arco.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

**. . . . .**

Esa isla que ven ahí es Berk. Está a 12 días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío. Está ubicado justo en el Meridiano de la Tristeza. Berk, donde nieva nueve meses al año, y graniza los otros tres.

Berk es el hogar del primer jinete de dragones, ¡leyendas se hablan de él! Que con su valentía y determinación hipnotizó al dragón más temido por todos, algunos creen que fue debido a que el vikingo poseía magia para dominar a esas criaturas. Otros dicen que con su gran fuerza los dragones lo reconocían como un igual.

Sin embargo, la gente de Berk, sabe que nada de eso es cierto.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III fue aquella leyenda, el primer jinete de dragones. Pero no debido a gran fuerza o una inexplicable magia, Hiccup logró domar aquel dragón con valentía, pero no de la que se lee en las leyendas. Él sólo fue valiente para marcar la diferencia.

Ahora era el líder de Berk, había obtenido el legado que su padre le había dejado, y hacía su trabajo con orgullo. Valka siempre estaba a su lado, apoyando a su hijo en lo que necesitase, y sintiéndose orgullosa del hombre en el que se había convertido. Ella solía pensar que Hiccup se le parecía mucho, pero cuando su hijo sacaba aquel lado leal y su determinación como líder, Valka sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que Hiccup se parecía a su padre..

Pero lejos de todo lo que había pasado, se encontraba el líder de Berk alimentando a su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre estaría ahí para él. Su dragón.

— Si sigues comiendo así pronto no podrás volar más. —Se burló el castaño, provocando que el dragón gruñera un poco en desacuerdo, y lo tirara al piso. — ¡Hey, no, Chimuelo, era broma! —Hiccup no pudo evitar reír, y el dragón comenzaba a jugar con su jinete y amigo. El ambiente era bueno, y a Chimuelo le agradaba ver a Haddock reír. Pocas veces se le vía reír desde hace meses.

Estaba el tema de Estoico, pero también…

Justo en ese momento, por los cielos, se vio cruzar un Nadder Mortífero que tanto Hiccup como Chimuelo pudieron distinguir a quién pertenecía. El furia noctura dejó salir un gruñido de fastidio mientras veía hacia el cielo.

— Tranquilo, amigo. —Le tranquilizó su dueño, acariciándole el lomo, pero sin poder evitar la escena que en el cielo se presenciaba. —Ella no tiene la culpa de no seguir enamorada de mí. — Comentó con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, que se contradecía con el tono de tristeza que había usado en aquellas palabras. Era más un consejo para sí mismo, tratando de convencerse que debía superar a Astrid, porque más que su ex novia, era su amiga. Y ella debía ser feliz.

Seguido de Tormenta, iba Tornado. No había que ser un genio para saber quién montaba aquel dragón, que un tiempo atrás había pertenecido a Estoico el Vasto.

Chimuelo pegó su cabeza al pecho de su jinete, este acto hizo que Hiccup por fin pudiera retirar la mirada de aquellos dos dragones, y acarició la cabeza de su amigo. Una apenas visible sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Simplemente Eret no dejó de sorprenderla. —Dijo, en un tono de resignación. Chimuelo lanzó un gruñido, y empujó a su dueño, provocando que el muchacho de 20 años cayera de espaldas al suelo. — ¡Está bien, entendí! Ya no hablaré de eso. —Hiccup rió un poco, levantándose, pero Chimuelo no lo dejó ya que se había abalanzado a él para lamerle la cara, contento de que su jinete comenzara a dejar atrás aquel asunto con Astrid.

Eret no era una mala persona, era leal, un gran guerrero, y resultó ser bueno domando dragones. ¿Qué vio Astrid en él? Hiccup jamás lo sabría, pero ella era feliz. Eso valía hasta la pierna que le quedaba.

Chimuelo abrió las alas, mirando al cielo precavido. Algo comenzaba a inquietarle. Hiccup acarició su lomo, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Hey, ya no estoy pensando en ella. —Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba al furia nocturna en ese momento, que comenzaba a gruñir de aquella manera que sólo tenía reservada para enemigos. Hiccup lo notó, y miró al cielo, tratando de agudizar su mirada.

Pero no era eso lo que debía agudizar, sino su oído, cuando escuchó el grito de una persona que parecía caer del cielo. Haddock montó a su dragón, y en menos de un segundo, Chimuelo ya se alzaba por los aires en dirección a la persona que creían caía.

Pero entonces ya no se escuchó nada. Ningún grito. Ninguna persona.

El líder de Berk estaba a punto de regresar a tierra, cuando Chimuelo desobedeció su orden y se lanzó en vuelo rápido justo al frente. Parecía haber visto algo, algo que se movía con rapidez frente a ellos y que Hiccup no podía visualizar qué era. Pero de algo estaba seguro, y es que aquello que estuviera persiguiendo su dragón, volaba.

— ¡Adelante, amigo!—Exclamó Hiccup, y el dragón aceleró su vuelo. Habían pasado el ancho mar que rodeaba la isla, hasta llegar a un lugar rodeado de árboles. Tanto como Hiccup y su amigo reconocieron aquel lugar, era donde se habían conocido, donde crearon esa unión que hasta el momento era inquebrantable.

Pero aquel bosque lucía diferente. Hiccup estaba completamente seguro que era el mismo bosque, solamente que… diferente. Algo diferente se sentía ahí.

El vuelo de Chimuelo comenzó a volverse lento, y el vikingo agradeció este gesto de su dragón, mientras trataba de ver qué era lo que le inquietaba tanto de aquel lugar en ese momento. Y entonces, un movimiento brusco por parte del furia nocturna lo hizo mirar al frente, cuando una llama de color azul apareció frente a ellos.

Chimuelo se apresuró a querer tomarla, pero la llama se esfumó y reapareció metros más adelante. Hiccup frunció el ceño, sintiéndose intrigado por esas curiosas luces que parecían indicarles el camino. Y sin pensarlo mucho, ganado por aquel sentimiento de curiosidad apresuró el vuelo de su dragón, tocando cada una de las llamas azules que aparecían para ellos. Entonces, ya no hubo más de ese fuego extraño, pero al parecer cada una de las luces tenía un propósito, y aquello era llevarlos a un claro donde lo único que había era un pozo en el centro.

— ¿Quieres agua, amigo?—Un gruñido por parte del dragón significó para el castaño una aprobación ante aquello. Y sin más, el chico aterrizó en el claro, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar, escuchó una voz a pocos metros, que pertenecía a una chica.

Una chica con vestido, cabello alborotado y rojo como el fuego. Una chica que los miraba como si estuviera molesta, y les apuntaba con el arco preparada para lanzar la flecha.

— ¡No dispares!—Gritó Hiccup, un tanto desesperado de hallarse en un nuevo problema. Otra vez. Chimuelo gruñó un poco, pero el jinete acarició su lomo para tratar que el dragón se tranquilizara. — Es inofensivo, ¿ves?—El vikingo se bajó del dragón, e comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, seguido de su dragón.

— Un paso más, y la flecha echará a perder tu mejor pierna. —Advirtió Mérida, frunciendo el ceño. Chimuelo gruñó a la chica.

— ¿Te refieres a esta pierna?—Hiccup señaló su prótesis de metal, y la princesa de Dunbroch tuvo que tomar fuerzas dentro de sí para no reír ante aquel sarcástico comentario. — Deja de apuntarme, alteras a Chimuelo. —Él se quitó el casco, y lo dejó a un lado, tratando de no ser brusco para no alterar el ambiente tenso que había en aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Cuestionó la pelirroja, alzando la voz y reconociendo que aquellas ropas del muchacho eran de alguna tribu vikinga. Arrugó la nariz.

— Nosotros sólo seguimos las llamas azu…—Y antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir una palabra más alguien había empujado el brazo de la pelirroja, provocando que la flecha se disparara en otra dirección, hundiéndose en lo profundo del bosque.

**. . . . .**

— ¡Já! Quedas fuera de esta guerra. —Se burló Jamie, cuando la última bola de nieve que lanzó cayó de llenó en el pecho de su Guardián amigo. Jack rió un poco, sin molestarse en sacudir la nieve de su sudadera azul cubierta de escarcha. El castaña se dejó caer en la cama de su cuarto, festejando su segunda victoria desde que aquellos juegos se habían vuelto frecuentes entre los dos desde hace 5 años.

— Vas mejorando. Aunque aún tienes brazos de niña. —Rió Jack, elevándose hasta la cama de su amigo y apretándole la nariz. — Quizá por eso Emma apenas logra notarte en la escuela. —Comentó con cierto humor, pero Jamie frunció el ceño, molesto ante el comentario de su amigo.

— Ya no me importa Emma. Y no es tu asunto. —Aclaró, cruzándose de brazos y dando la espalda al albino flotante en su cuarto.

Entonces Jack, al ver la reacción que había provocado en Jamie, borró su sonrisa burlona y se elevó hasta el otro lado de la cama para que pudiera ver a su amigo frente a frente.

— ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó con un tono más calmo. Jamie tomó aire, y se sentó sobre la cama. Se pasó una de las manos por su alborotado cabello castaño, y desvió la mirada. Jamie ya no era aquel niño que conoció Jack, seguía siendo alegre y aún creía en él, pero su aspecto había cambiado e incluso ya no pensaba como un niño, pues tenía la edad aproximada de 15 años. "Un adolescente", pensó Jack.

— Marlon piensa invitarla al Baile de Bienvenida. —Se quejó el muchacho, frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Y?—El Guardián se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no tuviera importancia alguna. — Invítala tú primero. —Sonrió el espíritu, pero Jamie no correspondió la sonrisa.

— Él es mi amigo. Además… Ella preferiría ir con él. —Jamie suspiró, apretando los labios para que Jack no lo viera más afectado por ese tema.

—Jamie, salvaste el mundo cuando eras un niño, y estabas en pijama. —Jack palmeó su espalda, y sonrió de lado. — ¿Cómo podría elegir ella a ese tal Marlon?—Jamie hizo el intento por sonreír, pero su problema amoroso volvió a opacar cualquier sentimiento de querer mostrar una sonrisa.

— Ella no sabe eso. Y él es inteligente, sus notas destacan, y juega básquetbol. —El castaño dejó salir un gruñido de frustración, y elevó los brazos mirando a su amigo. — ¡Mis asuntos amorosos no son de tu incumbencia!—Exclamó, yendo hacia la ventana y abriéndola.

— Hey, Jamie, no necesitas correrme. —Dijo Frost, en un tono lastimoso.—Sabes bien que no me iré.—Comentó después, recorriendo la habitación de su amigo que había cambiado tanto desde que era un niño. Lo único que seguía ahí era aquel peluche feo y desgastado de un conejo. —Y tus asuntos amorosos si me incumben. —Aclaró el albino, acercándose a la ventana para cerrarla. — ¿Recuerdas cuando te ayudé con tu primer beso? Era la chica esa, amiga de tu infancia, antes de que se mudara.

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Pero yo también hice mi parte. —Se quejó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

—El punto es, Jamie, que no debes detener tus propios deseos por otras personas. A veces hay que ser un poco egoísta para ser fel…—Pero aquel pequeño monólogo por parte de Jack Frost no se pudo completar, porque su pequeño amigo de 15 años le interrumpió.

—Como si tú te hubieras enamorado alguna vez. —Comentó, con cierta molestia, y para sorpresa del joven, Jack se quedó sin palabras. El Guardián agachó la mirada, intentando recordar algún sentimiento así en su vida pasada.

—No, no lo he hecho. —Admitió, y todo deseo de hacer otro comentario se esfumó. Jamie notó aquello, y se acercó a Jack, algo apenado.

—Lo siento. —Susurró. Jack sonrió apenas, y puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

—Sólo pienso que no debes dejar atrás lo que quieres. —Jack sonrió, y miró por la ventana. — Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. ¡Suerte, niño!

Y sin más palabras salió de la habitación de su amigo, dejando que el viento lo elevara por la ciudad. No sabía el por qué, pero aquel comentario de Jamie le había inquietado un poco. Jack Frost nunca se había enamorado y… ¿le afectaba?

Suspiró, alejando toda esa inquietud de su mente, lanzándola al lugar oscuro donde guardaba cada una de sus inseguridades.

Fue entonces, que un brillo peculiar en la luna le hizo detener su vuelo. Miró extrañado aquello, pues es como si el famoso Señor de la Luna por fin se dignara a hablarle sin tener a los demás Guardianes presentes. La luz aumentó, y con esto, la curiosidad de Jack que sin notarlo, fue acercándose más y más hasta que el resplandor se hizo casi cegador.

Frost gritó, como si aquello pudiera evitarlo, y buscó con desesperación su cayado que había sentido resbalarse de sus manos. Nuevamente un resplandor iluminó su rostro, pero no era el mismo. Esta luz era la luz del día, del sol y el cielo. Estaba en el cielo, sin su cayado y caía precipitadamente.

Jack gritó, sin poder evitarlo, pues el vértigo de su caída le provocaba no poder tranquilizarse. Gritó hasta que vio su cayado, y a metros de tocar el suelo, logró tomarlo y elevarse rápidamente antes de un muy buen golpe.

— ¡Oh, sí!—Exclamó con triunfo, cuando un gruñido a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Jack se dio la vuelta, y entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. — Un dragón…—Susurró, y notando que aquella criatura iba tras él, Jack aceleró su vuelo, tratando de huir como pudiese del imposible dragón. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera un dragón?

Pero la respuesta le fue dada mientras recorría el lugar huyendo de la bestia que lo perseguía. Todo era diferente… antiguo. Estaba en el pasado.

Frost no podía comprender de qué manera eso era posible, pero no se detenía a pensar ya que podía oír el aleteo del dragón justo detrás de él. No fue hasta que llegó a un frondoso bosque cuando pudo ocultarse tras un árbol. El dragón pasó justo a su lado, y entonces pudo ver que había una persona montando aquella criatura.

—He visto todo ahora. —Susurró Jack para sí, y entonces, justo a su lado, un ruidito llamó su atención. Volteó para ver de qué se trataba, y se sorprendió al hallar solamente una llama azul pequeña que flotaba frente a él. — Hey, hola amiguito. —Saludó el Guardián, sonriendo y estirando su mano para tocar aquella curiosa llama. Pero antes de eso, desapareció y la vio metros adelante. Jack frunció el ceño y voló hasta ella, el mismo acto se repitió y el espíritu de la diversión se encontró de pronto en una persecución de aquella llama azul que cada vez se alejaba más de él.

No fue consciente de que lo estaba guiando.

Llegó a un claro en el bosque, para presenciar la graciosa escena (para él) que se presentaba a sus ojos. Una chica de largo y alborotado cabello pelirrojo apuntaba con determinación una flecha hacia… ¡El jinete del dragón!

Jack se alegró al ver a aquella persona, pues cualquiera que pudiera montar un dragón era merecedor de admiración. Es por eso que, como notó que la chica del largo vestido verde se encontraba dispuesta a atacar, voló directamente hacia ella, desviando su ataque.

— Hey, arquera, no fleches al jinete. —Comentó con gracia, inmediatamente la mirada de la princesa y de Hiccup fueron hacia Jack. Chimuelo gruñó, reconociendo que era el chico que hace unos minutos estaba persiguiendo. El vikingo pudo entenderlo, ya que se había fijado en que el albino se encontraba flotando.

— ¿E-Está flotando?—Las tres miradas se dirigieron hacia un lado del claro en específico, donde se encontraba una chica castaña mirando atentamente a Jack, y se podría decir que estaba un poco asustada. Después del desayuno, Rapunzel le había comunicado a Eugene que deseaba visitar la torre que la mantuvo cautiva desde niña, y aunque él se había ofrecido a acompañarla, la princesa se negó. Así que ahí estaba ahora, a mitad del bosque, siguiendo unas extrañas luces que la llevan a un claro donde está un tipo que vuela.

Mérida creyó que tenía pocas opciones para apuntar a los tres con flechas, tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos volaba y el otro tenía un dragón. Su maravilloso sueño llegó a su mente, y ahora vuelto realidad, ya no le parecía tan maravilloso.

— Creo que algo está pasando aquí. —Comentó Hiccup, acercándose a sus tres acompañantes.

—No lo habría notado sin tu gran observación, vikingo. —Espetó Mérida, colgando el arco a su espalda. El castaño le dirigió una mala mirada, que la pelirroja no notó.

— ¿Y qué lugar es este?—Se cuestionó Jack, volando alrededor del claro tratando de descubrir algo que le fuera conocido. Pero nada.

— El pozo tiene arena. —La dulce voz de la chica del vestido rosa llamó la atención de todos, que estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, el cual "Me largo" era predominante.

— ¿Arena?—Haddock estaba por acercarse a confirmar lo que Rapunzel había dicho, pero antes de que él, o cualquiera de los otros dos diera un paso, la arena empezó a elevarse del pozo y salir.

Rapunzel retrocedió rápidamente al ver esto, y miró a sus acompañantes en busca de alguna explicación. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Mérida, que parecía estar en el mismo dilema de confusión, y luego miró a Hiccup que no retiraba la vista de aquella "arena mágica". El gran dragón gruñía detrás de su dueño.

— ¿Cómo es posible?—Susurró Jack, reconociendo la forma que la arena estaba tomando frente a ellos. Mérida logró oírle, y se giró a verlo en busca de una explicación.

— ¿Qué es eso?—Exclamó, tratando de ocultar el miedo que aquello le estaba provocando. Seguramente seguía soñando.

— Es Tiempo…—Respondió Jack, cuando un anciano apareció frente a ellos.

— ¿Tiempo?—Preguntaron Hiccup y Rapunzel al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los presentes había retirado la mirada. Mucho menos ahora, que el viejo ya había tomado la forma de un niño.

—Controlo el tiempo. —Respondió el espíritu, con su aniñada voz. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, que se transformó en el de un joven. — Y necesito de su ayuda. Por eso los he reunido hoy.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero con todo mi corazón que así sea.**

**Si tienen alguna duda, por favor comenten y les responderé... A menos que sea un posible spoiler de esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer, ¡espero les haya gustado!**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

_**S.W.**_


	2. II: Grito de ayuda

**¡Hola nuevamente!  
**

**Al fin he terminado este capítulo. Me costó mucho comenzar a escribirlo, porque la idea la tenía, pero no sabía cómo plantearla y hacer que sonara lógica. De alguna forma tengo que explicar todo este enredo de tiempo. ¡Dioses, odio la lógica! Debería arrojarla por la ventana, pero esta odiosa lógica también brindará al fic un buen drama... ¡Wo-ho!**

**Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta loca idea, ¡espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado! Si hay algún error, ignórenlo, nunca vuelvo a leer para corregir porque soy muy holgazana, lo siento uwu**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido NO me pertenece. Esto es para mi momentánea diversión, y sin fines de lucro.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

**The Big Four: La Profecía del Noble Corazón.**

* * *

**_II: Grito de ayuda_**_  
_

— ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!?—Exclamó Mérida, dando un paso al frente, provocando que la mirada de los presentes se dirigieran a ella. Los otros tres jóvenes opinaban lo mismo, sentían que ya nada estaba teniendo sentido en ese lugar

—Guarda la calma. —Aconsejó Jack Frost, ya que los otros dos jóvenes apenas si podían mantenerse de pie. El rostro enfadado de la pelirroja se giró hacia él, y el espíritu de la diversión supo que quizá no debió decir ni una palabra a la princesa.

— ¿Guardar… la… calma?—Preguntó lentamente, y apretó fuertemente su arco. — ¿¡Guardar la calma!?—Exclamó. Estaba confundida, ¿qué hacía ahí? Comenzaba a creer que eso no era un sueño. Todo parecía tan real y tan confuso, y eso la enfadaba.

— Ella tiene razón. —Intervino Rapunzel, recuperando el habla. Frunció el ceño, y se acercó al chico de cabello albino. — ¿Qué es, ¡eso!?—Cuestionó alzando la voz, y señalando al niño/joven/hombre/anciano que se presentaba a ellos. Esta criatura hizo una mueca.

— Me fascinaría que no hablaran como si no estuviera aquí. —Dijo, algo incómodo. Toda esa situación comenzaba a complicarse; realmente había esperado que en el momento en el que apareciera frente a ellos reaccionaran de una mejor forma. Tiempo suspiró, y sólo era capaz de admitir en lo equivocado que había estado.

—¿Cómo es que esto está pasando?—Se cuestionó Hiccup, en voz alta, acercándose a los otros tres que discutían entre ellos, Chimuelo siguió a su jinete, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, posándola en cada que alguien hablaba. Todos ignoraron al niño de arena que cruzaba los brazos.

Tiempo suspiró, tratando de ser paciente ante los comentarios que rápidamente salían de las bocas de cada uno de los jóvenes: "¿Y para qué no reuniría?" "¿¡Es que no lo notan!? ¡Somos de épocas diferentes, Tiempo debe…" "Oh, cállate niño escarcha." "Creo que no deberíamos iniciar una discu…" "Y si nos reunió, ¿por qué nosotros?" "Esto debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto" "Nadie haría una broma tan elaborada"

Pero Tiempo, que había tomado ya durante esos momentos el rostro de un sabio anciano, sólo podía escuchar "Bla, bla, bla quejas, quejas. Bla, bla, bla, confusión, quejas, cosas de quejarse, quejas, bla, bla". Lanzó un largo suspiró, y puso en alto sus brazos mientras los cuatro jóvenes seguían discutiendo por completo. Cuando el joven de arena juntó las manos en el aire con una sorda palmada, el tiempo se detuvo por completo.

Los cuatro jóvenes quedaron congelados, mirándose el uno al otro horrorizados de no poder mover sus cuerpos, ni de tener el control de su habla. El tiempo se había detenido, pero de alguna forma, seguían conscientes de lo que pasaba en ese momento.

El adulto, espíritu del tiempo, se aclaró la garganta, y caminó con la frente en alto hasta postrarse en el centro de las dos princesas, el Guardián y el jinete de dragones.

—Escúchenme, pedazo de inmaduros. —Comenzó a hablar, con voz clara y grave. Su habitual transformación seguía con su ciclo; niño, joven, adulto y anciano. —Estoy aquí porque su ayuda me es necesaria, yo no los elegí, el tiempo me hizo elegirlos… —Suspiró, e intentó acomodar sus ideas para que todo aquello no sonara como una completa locura. Aunque iba por buen camino de que los cuatro jóvenes perdieran la cordura. —Sus épocas son distintas, sin embargo, comparten un punto fijo en el tiempo de la historia. Nacieron el mismo día, a la misma hora… En diferente época, pero me entienden. —El niño de arena frunció el ceño, y los labios, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para proseguir. Había dicho ya la parte "fácil", lo realmente complicado, era explicar lo siguiente. — Descongelaré este momento, y podrán moverse tanto como hablar, ¡pero tienen prohibido interrumpirme! —Exclamó con enfado, señalando a cada uno con el dedo índice de un anciano.

Chasqueó los dedos, y al instante Jack se elevó del piso, Hiccup acarició a Chimuelo para que guardara la calma, acto que imitó Mérida mimando a su asustadizo caballo Angus. Rapunzel se encogió levemente, pensando en Pascal que se había quedado en el castillo, junto con Maximus.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, Tiempo? ¿Los hombres grises, acaso?—Intentó bromear Jack, recostándose en la rama de un árbol. Sonrió de lado al ver que su segunda pregunta logró molestar un poco al espíritu que estaba cubierto de arena.

—Es Pitch.

Mérida frunció el ceño, en señal de confusión. Estaba tan confundida como el par de castaños que le acompañaban en el claro, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, el albino robó su momento.

—Eso no puede ser. —Respondió, bajando del árbol. A los otros tres les sorprendió que aquel rostro travieso y esa sonrisa burlona fueran borrados por la seriedad que ahora dominaba a Frost. —Él ya no existe. —Aseguró con voz grave.

—El miedo, Jack Frost, siempre existirá. — Fue la sencilla respuesta de Tiempo.

—El Coco. —Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron a Rapunzel, que parecía poner todo de sí para tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. —Hay una historia, de donde soy…—Murmuró, y tomó aire, para continuar. — El Coco es la Sombra, la persona que te muestra tus peores miedos. Lo usan para asustar a los…

—Niños. —Completó Jack, con seriedad. —Es Pitch, eso es él.

Hiccup enarcó una ceja, escéptico ante aquella historia infantil. Se giró a mirar a Chimuelo, que estaba tras él.

— Dime, ¿acaso tú le crees?—El furia nocturna negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, para irse a recostar sobre el césped

—El dragón tiene razón. —Comentó Mérida, hablando en alto para que le escucharan. En un espacio de su mente, nunca creyó que diría aquellas palabras. Retiró con rapidez el pensamiento, y miró directamente al anciano de arena. — Pitch es miedo. ¿Y qué? Todo mundo tiene miedo. Es normal, ¡no se puede impedir!—Exclamó, alzando ambos brazos en alto. —No veo tanta importancia a lo que quiere decirnos.

—No sabes lo que dices, pelirroja. —Atacó Jack, frunciendo el ceño. —He visto a Pitch, sé de lo que es capaz… Él… Volvió, pero… —Jack se perdió en sus propias palabras, sabiendo que quizá Mérida tuviera un poco de razón. Si Tiempo estaba ahí para advertir sobre Pitch, era porque estaban frente a una nueva amenaza. — Los Guardianes. Norte, Tooth, Sandman, Conejo… Yo. —Apuntó con su cayado hacia Tiempo. — ¿Por qué no somos los Guardianes a quien acudes?

— He acudido a ti, Jack Frost. —Comentó con humor, el espíritu de arena.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué ellos?—Cuestionó en un tono despectivo, ganándose que sus acompañantes le reclamaran.

—No somos cualquier cosa. —Se defendió Hiccup, cruzándose de brazos. Echó una ojeada a las chicas, que parecían igual de exasperadas que él.  
—Esa es la parte complicada. —Se animó a decir Tiempo. Hizo una gran pausa, y comenzó a mover sus manos. La arena cada vez era menos, y habían notado durante todo ese rato que comenzaba a perder su dorado brillo. — Robó el tiempo. —Dijo, abatido ante el recuerdo. —Nos engañó, a todos en la Institución de Protectores del Tiempo y Espacio. Parecía sólo un novicio ingenuo, pero jamás pensamos que sería una fachada… Cuando estuvo el tiempo suficiente, Pitch tomó su forma real, y grandes pesadillas atacaron… Él llegó a la sala de control, y tomó la mayoría del poder… Yo, yo fui elegido en cuanto lograron atrapar a Pitch, pero tengo muy poco control del Tiempo, él tiene la mayoría.

— ¿Huyó?—Preguntó la castaña del vestido rosado, que comenzaba a sentirse muy interesada en la historia del espíritu de arena.

El hombre asintió con pesar.

—Jack, lo primero que hizo fue desaparecer las fechas en los que tus compañeros Guardianes nacieron…—Tomó una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, y Frost supo lo que iba a decir antes de las palabras salieran de sus labios. Cerró los ojos. —Ellos ya no existen.

A pesar de lo ridículo que sonaba aquello para Hiccup, Mérida, e incluso Rapunzel, los tres se mantuvieron callados sintiendo la tensión que se había formado en ese instante.

—No son mis compañeros. —Por fin, Jack habló, pero fue una voz completamente distinta a la usual. Era serio, pero ellos podían jurar, que sonaba triste. —Son mis amigos.

El silencio siguió ahí, hasta que fue roto por la chica del cabello rojo como fuego, y alborotado tal cual mar bravío (o era así, como en los libros solía describírsele para otros reinos).

—Si él es un… Guardián. ¿Por qué el tal Pitch no borró también su día de nacimi…

Pero no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida.

—No sé, no recuerdo que día nací. —Era la voz de Jack, y ella se giró a mirarlo. —Quizá es por eso que Pitch no lo sabe.

—Déjenme ver si he entendido todo este revoltijo que han hecho en esta última hora. —Hiccup dio un paso al frente, moviendo las manos como solía ser su manía cada vez que hablaba. — El tal Pitch robó el Tiempo, y eh… No todo el control del tiempo, así que el encargado del control sobrante es, ¿usted?—El anciano de arena asintió lentamente, ante cada una palabra del castaño. Trató de hablar más, pero si comenzaba con una larga historia sobre la Institución de Protectores del Tiempo y Espacio, y que cada 100 años elegían un nuevo Protector, sabía que aquellos chicos (sin contar a Jack) se enredarían más.

— Bueno, entonces, con el escaso control que usted tiene sólo fue capaz de guiarse por la fecha de nacimiento de, ¿Jack?—Intervino Rapunzel, intentando averiguar si estaba llegando a la misma conclusión que el dueño de Chimuelo.

—Entonces expandió la fecha y hora a distintas épocas.

—Formando así un punto fijo en el tiempo, que somos nosotros cuatro. —Terminó de explicar Mérida, sonriendo levemente por haber dicho lo último en aquel gran acertijo.

—Pero, ¿por qué?—Rapunzel se llevó las manos a la cabeza. —Esto es… ¡No está siendo muy lógico! ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros contra Pitch?

—Si en dado caso esto es real. —Espetó Mérida, acomodándose el carcaj sobre la cintura, y llevando su arco al hombro. —En lo personal, me gustaría creer toda esta linda y patética historia, pero la verdad, no lo hago. —Se pasó una mano por su rizado cabello, y suspiró. —Me largo. —Pronunció al final, valiéndole poco que aquella no fuera la forma en la que debía expresarse una princesa.

Tiempo atrás, habría buscado locamente una aventura como aquella, ¡habría dicho sí, sin pensarlo! Pero todo lo que estaba pasando ahora en su reino, parecía ser más importante que esas historias de niños.

— ¡No, por favor! Los necesito, ¿no entienden? Estoy desesperado, Pitch está acumulando más control del tiempo, ¡el miedo dominará todo!

— ¿Se da cuenta de lo que nos pide?—Preguntó Hiccup, mientras Mérida subía a Angus, y se quedaba tan sólo unos segundos a escuchar lo último de aquel bizarro encuentro. —Nos pide salvar el mundo. ¡No somos capaces de eso!

— ¡Hombre de la Luna lo ha dicho! Él… Me pidió específicamente a Jack. Después habló del Legendario Jinete de dragones. Seguido de la Princesa perdida de Corona. Finalmente. —El niño de arena llevó sus penetrantes ojos dorados a Mérida, que los miraba desde su caballo. —La Arquera Valiente… Entonces, al saber sus datos, supe que eran un punto fijo en el Tiempo.

—Ella tiene razón. —Susurró Rapunzel, bajando la mirada. — ¿De verdad quiere que creamos esto?

Jack, que había permanecido en completo silencio desde la noticia de sus amigos Guardianes, llevó la mirada hacia la castaña, y se sintió levemente decepcionado. De los tres, tenía esperanza en que ella sí creyera en lo que Tiempo había narrado.

Hiccup suspiró, miró por última vez al espíritu protector del tiempo, y se dio la vuelta, pasando justo al lado de Angus, y echando una rápida mirada hacia la pelirroja. Él también estaba de acuerdo con ella.

—Chimuelo, volvemos a Berk.

—No, no… Son la única esperanza en este momento. —El aquejado rostro joven del espíritu miró a Jack, con cierta desesperación. — Por favor, ¡sólo una oportunidad!—Su pérdida de poder era visible, el ciclo de sus transformaciones cada vez era más lenta, y en ese momento ya no podía congelar a los tres chicos que se marchaban. — ¡3 horas, estaré esperándolos aquí dentro de tres horas! Si deciden creerme, vengan… Si no…—Bajó la mirada. —Todo habrá acabado.

—Lo pensaré. —Fueron las últimas palabras de la princesa del clan DunBroch, antes de que se dirigiera al bosque a todo galope sobre su fiel amigo Angus.

Rapunzel miró a Tiempo un poco apenada, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón de algo que todavía no hacía. Se encogió levemente de hombros, y dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr perdiéndose en el frondoso bosque que la había llevado hasta ese claro.

—No prometo nada. —Comentó Hiccup, y enseguida de eso Chimuelo emprendió el vuelo dirección a su inhóspito hogar, la Isla de Berk.

El claro nuevamente quedó en un total silencio. El espíritu del tiempo se elevó hasta llegar al pozo, y sentarse sobre el borde de piedra. Suspiró con gran pesar, imaginando todo lo que estaba por venir, y como el mundo ya no sería el mismo. El tiempo se alteraría, el miedo dominaría todo… Ya no había esperanza alguna.

—Cuentas conmigo. —Jack Frost se acercó hasta el anciano de arena, que levantó la mira, para dedicarle una triste pero sincera sonrisa. El espíritu de la diversión sonrió ladino, recargándose en su cayado.

—No volverán. —Comentó el anciano, nuevamente bajando la mirada, anticipando los hechos; lentamente comenzaba a convertirse en un niño. Jack lanzó un bufido, un tanto enfadado ante el pesimismo de su compañero.

—Entonces enfrentaré a Pitch solo

—No podrás. —El niño alzó la mirada, horrorizado ante la idea.

—Entonces. —Jack hizo una ligera pausa, mientras se elevaba y sostenía con fuerza su cayado. —Iré por ayuda.

— ¡No, Jack!—Pero el espíritu de la diversión no escuchó más, había volado hacia el incandescente sol hasta perderse en la luz, volviendo así al lugar en el que fue llamado.

**. . . . .**

A lo lejos pudo divisar su inconfundible hogar. Estaban ya cerca de Berk, Chimuelo dio un par de piruetas inesperadas, feliz de estar de vuelta y lejos de la tensión que hace unos momentos había presenciado. Hiccup regañó a su fiel amigo, por haber hecho aquello sin ninguna advertencia por su parte, pero el dragón le ignoró olímpicamente.

Hiccup se obligó a relajarse un poco, pues seguía tenso de todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos. Su mente no lograba procesar todo lo que había escuchado, en lo que estaba formando parte. Seguramente se trataba de alguna broma pesada, ¿a quién se le habría ocurrido? Lanzó un bufido, un tanto molesto e indignado de que quizá sus amigos le habían podido hacer algo así.

¡Se supone que ya eran maduros!

Ni tiempo tuvo de soltar un bufido revelando su frustración, cuando Chimuelo paró el vuelo de pronto. Hiccup preguntó a su fiel amigo si algo estaba mal, pero no hubo necesidad de respuesta cuando (ya llegando a Berk) se pudieron escuchar los gritos de las personas de la isla. Corrían de un lado a otro, y los dragones parecían querer escapar.

¿Acaso algo le pasaba a los dragones?

Pero no. No era nada de eso.

Chimuelo aterrizó, y sin esperar un segundo más Hiccup saltó hacia el suelo, quitándose el casco. Los dragones simplemente estaban asustados, al igual que la mayoría de las personas en Berk. El castaño apenas dio un paso, para intentar averiguar qué ocurría, cuando un enorme caballo apareció frente a él. Relinchó a milímetros del rostro de Hiccup, que tuvo que retroceder ante la impresión.

Un caballo totalmente negro brillante, y unos amarillos que le incomodaban de sobre manera, y de alguna forma, le recordaba su más profundas pesadillas.

El recuerdo de Estoico, su padre, apareció en su mente.

Chimuelo, que notó la desesperación que comenzaba a embargar a su jinete, se interpuso entre este y aquella criatura aterradora. Gruñó, en señal de que atacaría si ese caballo se atrevía a acercarse más.

Aunque no hubo necesidad de algún ataque, porque justo en el momento en el que el caballo se alzaba y Chimuelo se prepara para lanzarse sobre él, el tiempo se detuvo. Se congeló por completo, la figura de las dos criaturas a punto de atacarse quedó estática, al igual que todos y cada una de las personas que corrían a su alrededor. A unos metros, pudo divisar a Patán, golpeando un caballo oscuro con un hacha. Todo se había detenido.

Menos él.

¡Ya era suficiente! Todo estaba tornándose demasiado extraño, demasiado fantasioso, pero sobretodo, peligroso. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese justo momento? ¿Tenía que ver con lo que Tiempo les había contado hace tan sólo un par de horas en el claro del bosque? ¡Pero eso era imposible! Y aunque eso fuera posible de alguna muy extraña manera, ¿qué tenía que ver él en eso?

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. —Se escuchó una voz rasposa y grave, en un tono burlesco al mencionar su nombre. Hiccup tomó aquella espada de su invención, y enseguida ésta se vio cubierta en llamas.

— ¿¡Quién eres, qué quieres y dónde estás!?—Exclamó el castaño, entrecerrando los ojos, procurando no hacer ni un movimiento brusco.

—Oh, muchacho… Demasiadas preguntas, y no en un buen orden. —Siseó la voz, que sorpresivamente, se escuchó lo suficientemente cerca del jinete de dragones. Hiccup se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta rápidamente sólo para toparse con unos ojos amarillos, peores que los que portaban todos esos caballos, todas esas pesadillas andante. —En primer lugar, estoy aquí. —Habló nuevamente, sonriendo, y Hiccup no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando esta criatura lo tomó del cuello, con demasiada fuerza y lo levantó del piso.

La espada cayó sobre el piso.

—En segunda, mi nombre es Pitch. —La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios oscuros y secos de aquel monstruo. Hiccup estaba quedándose sin aire, y eso comenzaba a ser un gran problema, más sin embargo, a pesar de esto, no pudo evitar realmente estar impresionado. Pitch era real. —Y para finalizar… Lo que quiero, es que te apartes de mi camino. —Dijo apretando sus deformes dientes, concentrando toda su furia en la forma en que miraba al castaño, y sobre todo, en la presión sobre su cuello.

Finalmente, lo soltó.

Hiccup puso ambas manos sobre el piso, dando arcadas para recuperar el aire. Alzó la mirada hacia la criatura, que lo miraba con arrogancia desde arriba, un gesto que le molestó de sobremanera. ¡Qué derecho tenía de mirarlo así!

Y es que le hacía recordar las miradas de sus compañeros tiempo atrás. La de su padre.  
Nuevamente, ese tipo de pensamientos le llenaban la cabeza, y Pitch parecía disfrutar de ese pequeño tormento.

— ¿Meterme en tu camino?—Habló por fin, frunciendo el ceño, y se levantó con dificultad. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Bueno, puede que tengas razón… Por lo que veo, no eres la gran cosa. Jack Frost podría ser el único buen rival, pero sin ayuda… ¿Será suficiente?—Pitch frunció el ceño, perdiéndose en sus propias palabras. Sin más, volvió a reír y se alejó un par de pasos mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

De una bola de humo negro apareció Bocón. Débil e inconsciente. Hiccup gritó su nombre y con gran rapidez se dispuso a acercarse a su mentor, desesperado por saber si estaba bien. Pero Pitch fue rápido, y con otro chasquido, el cuerpo volvió a desaparecer.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? ¡Libera a Bocón o si no…!

— ¿Si no qué?—Pitch rió, estaba divirtiéndose a lo grande con aquel muchacho. — Ya lo dije, Haddock. No te interpongas en mi camino… O Bocón pagará caro tu equivocación.

—Tú estás muy equivocado si crees que dejaré que te lo lleves. ¡No lo permitiré!

—Puedo sentir lo asustado que estás Hiccup, y si te domina el miedo, no eres fuerte. —Comentó, pavoneándose de su gran idea. —Me quedaré con Bocón, y si llegas a involucrarte, ¡morirá!

Antes de que el castaño pudiera lanzarse contra Pitch, este desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Justo en ese segundo, todo el ruido regresó, aunque los caballos negro brillante se habían esfumado como su dueño. Chimuelo, se lanzó más que nada contra el suelo, y el pobre animal gruñó completamente confundido. Una actitud no muy diferente a la de Patán, al notar que había dado con su hacha a la nada misma.

Hiccup era el único, esta vez, que no se movía.

— ¡Hiccup, Hiccup!—Reconocería esa voz aún estuviera a millares de distancia, una voz que se habría grabado en su mente desde su infancia y que hasta en sueños escuchaba. Incluso, en los sueños actuales.

La rubia llegó a él corriendo y con la respiración agitada. Lucía totalmente confundida, como todas las personas en la Isla de Berk. Astrid se relamió los labios, antes de hablar.

— No sé qué pasó, Astrid. —Se adelantó Hiccup a la pregunta que ella seguramente le iba a formular; el silencio de su amiga le hizo ver que tenía razón.

—Llegaron y atacaron sin razón alguna. ¡Eran enormes!—Exclamó ella. En sus ojos se notaba la furia que sentía de todo el revuelo que habían provocado aquellas enormes pesadillas. ¿En qué se suponía que estaban metidos ahora?

Pero no era ella. No era Berk. Era Hiccup.

Pitch había atacado Berk como advertencia al líder, amenazándole que ocurrirían cosas peores si se atrevía a meterse en su camino.

—Eh… ¿Hiccup?—Cuestionó ella, acercándose lentamente a su amigo. Chimuelo gruñó, y se aproximó rápidamente para tratar de que Astrid no se acercara más a Hiccup. La rubia miró al dragón sin entender, y frunció el ceño, indignada.

— ¡Trato de ayudar!

—Astrid. —La firme voz de Valka le hizo callar, y la joven se dio la vuelta para mirar a la domadora de dragones, que se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos. —Ve con Patán y Eret a ayudar a las personas cuyas cabañas se destruyeron.

Astrid frunció los labios, dando una última mirada al castaño, asintió con la cabeza hacia la mujer. Podía no ser la líder, pero aún con el poco tiempo en Berk, Valka se había ganado un gran respeto por parte de todos.

La figura de la rubia se perdió entre los destrozos de la isla.

—Madre. —Valka alzó la mirada, y entreabrió los labios al ver tal expresión de tristeza en los ojos verdes de su hijo. Tuvo el impulso de acunarlo en sus brazos, y cantarle en voz baja. —Tengo que irme…

— ¿¡Qué!?—Exclamó la mujer, sorprendida. — ¿Y eso por qué?

—Es difícil explicarlo ahora. —Hiccup frunció el ceño, y sus labios se apretaron en una mueca de frustración. —Quédate a cargo madre. Por favor, dejo a Berk en tus manos…

Valka no era capaz de asimilar esa rápida información que su hijo le había brindado. Tenía tantas preguntas en mente, tanto que decir, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios que mostraban la más clara señal de sorpresa. Y no pudo decir nada más.

Hiccup salió corriendo por toda la Isla, con Chimuelo tras de él.

Sólo hasta ese momento, Valka recuperó la conciencia, y empezó a correr tras su hijos, pidiendo a gritos una explicación cuanto antes. ¡Cómo podía irse de la Isla! ¡Así, de pronto, como si nada! Y luego de loq eu apenas había pasado. ¿Pero qué demonios tenía Hiccup en la cabeza? ¿¡Por qué tenía que parecerse tanto a Estoico!?

Cuando ella al fin llegó a la cabaña de su hijo, este ya salía, con una mochila cargada a la espalda. Seguramente eran provisiones y algo de ropa. Valka no se equivocaba, pues era precisamente lo que Hiccup había metido en la mochila. Eso, y la cola mecánica que hace tanto construyó para que Chimuelo pudiera volar por sí solo, y que éste rechazó. Quizá podían necesitarla esta vez.

— ¡Hiccup! Escúchame, no sé qué ha pasado, pero… ¡No puedes dejar Berk, eres su líder!

—Madre, he tomado la decisión. —Dijo fríamente, Chimuelo lo esperaba ansioso y apenas el castaño estuvo sobre el dragón, el Furia Nocturna emprendió el vuelo, en dirección a un lugar en específico: El claro del bosque.

Sólo había una cosa que superaba la inteligencia de Hiccup, y eso era la lealtad a sus seres queridos.

**. . . . .**

Rapunzel caminaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, en lo que hace unos momentos había vivido en aquel claro de bosque con ese extraño pozo, y sobre todo, con esas extrañas personas. Sus pies ya le dolían por la gran caminada que había realizado, y su estómago comenzó a gruñir del hambre. Suspiró, en su bello rostro aún se notaba la mueca de tristeza sobre sus labios. Se llevó la mano a los dos mechones rubios de su cabello e intentó no gritar de la frustración.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

Cuando llegó al Reino de Corona, fue recibida con sinceras sonrisas por parte de los aldeanos, con saludos cálidos y con cumplidos por parte de las niñas que le admiraban. "Pero qué hermosa es la princesa perdida".

Princesa Perdida.

El tiempo pasaba, pero no dejarían de llamarle así.

"Es tan inútil…" "¡Mira que ser una princesa!" Rapunzel frunció el ceño, y miró a su lado, donde un hombre y una mujer hablaban en voz alta, mirándola desdeñosamente y riendo carcajadas de ella. "Tan torpe, pobre crédula"

"Eres tonta. Tonta, Rapunzel, una niña muy tonta" La castaña gimió de susto, cuando todos a su alrededor se burlaron. Niños, hombres, mujeres… Y de pronto, todos fueron uno. Todos fueron una mujer de esponjoso cabello negro, de grandes y vacíos ojos, de cantarina pero tenebrosa voz. Eran Gothel.

Un grito de espanto se escapó de los labios de la castaña, y retrocedió asustada. Trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Gothel rió sonoramente, seguro burlándose de la gran torpeza de su "querida hija". Rapunzel frunció el ceño, tomando valor, convenciéndose que aquel momento sólo era una mala jugada maquinada por su mente.

—Tú estás muerta. No me puedes hacer más daño. —Dijo la castaña, elevando el mentón, segura de cada una de sus palabras. Frunció el ceño, y se levantó, pero un enorme caballo negro pasó justo frente a ella, haciéndola caer nuevamente. Gothel rió.

Pero ya no era Gothel.

— ¡Pero qué criatura tan más fácil!—Exclamó Pitch, estupendamente divertido por cómo Rapunzel tenía tanto miedo. ¡Le extasiaba todo ese temor! Tal como el de una niña que vive atemorizada por un mal recuerdo, por una historia clandestina de cierta criatura bajo tu cama.

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú?—Rapunzel, esta vez, fue incapaz de levantarse, mirando con terror el rostro de aquella criatura. Miró a su alrededor. No había ningún aldeano, parecía que el Reino había sido atacado por bandidos. Todo estaba completamente destrozado. Gimoteó de coraje, y frunció el ceño.

A unos metros, se escuchó el relincho poderoso de Maximus. Sobre la cabeza de éste, se encontraba su fiel amigo Pascal, que se lanzó al suelo y ocurrió tanrápido hasta Rapunzel, saltándole en el pecho.

Maximus estaba próximo a acercarse y lanzarse sobre la extraña sombra que amenazaba el bienestar de su princesa. Pero Pitch, sonriendo con arrogancia, simplemente dijo: "Pesadillas", y los caballos negro brillante obstruyeron el paso de Maximus, que relinchó molesto, más no se negó a pelear contra las pesadillas de Pitch.

—No pienso repetir una presentación más, Princesa Perdida. —La criatura hizo una mueca, fingiendo compasión por la joven que apenas se levantaba del suelo. —Parece que no eres un gran peligro, al contrario, te ves demasiado débil.

Rapunzel Corona frunció el ceño, completamente indignada por ese comentario. ¡Y qué si era verdad! Él (sí se le podía llamar él) no tenía derecho alguno de expresarse así de ella. Quizá fue por eso que el recuerdo de Gothel inundó su mente.

—No entiendo qué está pasando. —Tiempo. Tiempo se lo había dicho todo, ¡a todos! Él era Pitch, ahora estaba completamente segura de eso, y todo comenzó a conectarse rápidamente. Entre abrió los labios, impresionada de que todo aquello fuera más que la pura verdad. — Por Dios… Eres Pitch.

— ¡Y premio a la Princesa! Vaya, Rapunzel Corona, eres lista, ¿quién lo diría?—Se burló el espíritu, haciendo aparecer más pesadillas para atacar a Maximus. Rapunzel gimoteó de preocupación por su amigo, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo si no fuera por la intromisión de Pitch. —No, no, no irás a ningún lado hasta que me escuches.

—Yo no te escucharé. —Su respuesta fue seca, determinante, y pasó de largo, corriendo en dirección al caballo general.

—Entonces, Rapunzel, tomaremos medidas drásticas.

— ¡Rapunzel!—La castaña se detuvo de golpe, y sin dar paso a un segundo más, giró la cabeza para mirar al dueño de aquella voz. Estaba débil, con las manos y pies atados, tirado en el piso. Pitch tenía un pie sobre la espalda de Eugene, y él, su esposo, le miraba desesperado.

No por él, sino por ella. Debía huir, protegerse, estar sana y salva.

Pero Rapunzel era terca, muy terca.

— ¡Eugene! ¡Suéltalo!—Corrió de vuelta, y con un chasquido de dedos, el ex-bandido desapareció. Rapuenzel gritó una vez más su nombre, mientras Pascal se tornaba de un rojo fuego, mirando con furia a Pitch.

—Tú, te quedarás aquí. —Desapareció, apareciendo justo a centímetros de distancia de la princesa, que se asustó por la cercanía de aquella tenebrosa criatura. Pitch alzó el brazo, dispuesto a golpear a Rapunzel cuando Pascal se lanzó directo sobre su rostro, completamente furioso. Pitch gritó, tomó con fuerza al camaleón y apretándolo, lo arrojó tan lejos y tan fuerte como pudo.

— ¡No, Pascal!

—Escucha bien, Princesa Perdida… Si te atreves a entrometerte con Tiempo, o cualquiera de los demás reunidos hoy, pagarás con la vida de tu amado. —Rapunzel gritó un colérico "¡No!", desesperada, sintiéndose, nuevamente, tan inútil. Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus hermosos pero tristes ojos. —No te metas conmigo.

Y desapareció, al igual que todas y cada una de las pesadillas que habían invadido el Reino

Maximus, al fin libre, se aproximó a Rapunzel tan rápido como pudo, que realmente, fue en menos de un segundo dado la gran rapidez que poseía ese caballo genio.

.Ella sollozaba en silencio, apretando los puños. Finalmente gritó, gritó de tanta frustración, de tanto coraje y de tanto miedo. ¡No dejaría que se llevaran a Eugene! ¡No dejaría que le arrebataran su luz! ¡SU SUEÑO!

Echó a correr en dirección hacia el gran castillo, apenas entró, fue directo a su habitación para cambiar aquel vestido de princesa por uno de aquellos que solía usar cuando estaba sola en su habitación, echó también un abrigo, por si acaso. Cargó con la sartén que estaba sobre el buró, y todo lo puso sobre una mochila.

Apenas Pascal le había alcanzado, cuando ella ya iba bajando las escaleras dirección a la cocina. Debía tomar un par de panes, y agua. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar a Pitch y rescatar a Eugene. Cargó la mochila sobre sus hombros, y cuando estaba por salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina, Maximus le cerró el paso.

— ¡Necesito ir por él!

Max relinchó, en señal de que no estaba de acuerdo, y le dirigió una mirada insistente que Rapunzel estaba completamente segura que el caballo quería acompañarla. Ella negó, alegando que no podía ponerle en peligro. Pero Maximus no se conformó con esa respuesta.

—Necesito alguien a cargo ahora del reino, Max, por si intentan atacar de nuevo. Te necesito aquí. —Esa excusa, era mucho más convincente, y Maximus sabía que su fiel amiga tenía razón. El tenía que quedarse. —Y cuida de Pascal.

Pero Pascal saltó a la mochila de Rapunzel sin que esta lo notara, y al salir, le dedicó un guiño cómplice a Maximus, que refunfuñó molesto.

Pascala no dejaría que aquella insensata castaña saliera sola, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que rescatar al insoportable de Eugene. Después de todo, Rapunzel lo amaba, y así como él daría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de la princesa, ella haría lo mismo, por su tan amado esposo.

Y con ese pensamiento, se dirigió corriendo de vuelta al claro del bosque. Era buena corriendo, era rápida.

Pero sobretodo, Rapunzel Corona era terriblemente terca.

**. . . . .**

—Viaje en el tiempo. ¡Por todos los Reyes! Eso no es posible. —Bufó Mérida, cuando Angus había disminuido la rapidez de su cabalgata en cuanto vio los inicios del Reino DunBroch. — ¿Puedes creer eso Angus? ¡Quién podría creer semejante…!

Pero no terminó su frase. Un desgarrador grito provino desde el reino. Un grito lleno de miedo, de desesperación, y quizá, era exagerado. Un grito de, ¿quién más sino?, Maudie.

— Ohhh, no. —Se quejó la joven princesa, girando los ojos, y tomando las riendas de Angus para que este volviera a acelerar el galope. — ¿Y ahora qué pasa?—Se preguntó para sí misma, sintiendo nuevamente el viento contra su rostro y desordenar sus alborotados rizos. Quizá era estúpido, quizá sólo era su imaginación, pero había algo en ese viento que la incomodó.

Que le asustó.

Al entrar al reino, todo era un verdadero desastre. Aldeanos corrían por todos lados, había niños llorando y adultos tomándolos en sus brazos para protegerlos. "¡Son muchas arañas, mamá, muchas!" Chilló una pequeña niña castaña, mientras su madre la acunaba y trataba de convencerla que no era nada. Que lo estaba imaginando.

Porque las pesadillas no se podían hacer realidad.

Angus relinchó, y así como asustadizo que era se levantó en dos patas al ver tremendo espectáculo frente a él. Mérida cayó sobre el suelo, desde donde se quejó del mal y cobarde comportamiento de su querido amigo. Pero realmente su reacción era para tanto, y Mérida lo supo cuando vio a esas enormes criaturas negras acercarse a ella. ¡Caballos gigantescos de ojos amarillos y aterradores! La imagen de Mord'u llegó a ella, y sin poder evitarlo, la pelirroja lanzó un agudo grito. ¡No de nuevo! En menos de un segundo ya disparaba flechas a cualquier criatura que se le interponía, así fue que avanzó hasta el castillo, entre gimoteos de miedo y confusión. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando ese día? La idea de quedarse en el castillo a estudiar Historia ya no le parecía tan mala.

Las grandes puertas del castillo estaban abiertas, y varios guardias luchaban contra los caballos negros, aunque, para muchos, no sólo eran caballos. Eran sus pesadillas, echas realidad.

— ¡MADRE, PADRE!—Exclamó a todo pulmón, como pudo. Halló a su padre a unos metros, luchando contra una pesadilla. Era un oso. Era su madre, como oso. ¿Aquella era la pesadilla de su padre?

Entonces notó que Fergus no luchaba, trataba que la pesadilla no le hiciera daño. Repitía, segundo tras segundo, "Elinor, amor, soy yo… Fergus. Querida, por favor".

La princesa cayó en la cuenta de que la debilidad de su padre siempre sería Elinor. Sintió algo de pena, pero ahora necesitaba encontrar a su madre, y a sus pequeños hermanos. Apretó los labios, con tremenda confusión y coraje surcando su redondo rostro. ¡Qué frustración!

Corrió a las escaleras, seguramente su madre se resguardaba en alguna de las habitaciones con los pequeños trillizos. ¡Tenía qué saber qué ocurría! ¿Cómo es que todo podía irse por la borda en tan solo unos momentos?

—No darás un paso más, Arquera. —Aquella arrastrada y grave voz provocó que su piel se erizará. Miró por sobre su hombre. Pero nadie. Sentía la presencia cerca, negando con la cabeza (creyendo que sólo era su mente), regresó la vista al frente para continuar subiendo pero ahí estaba. Esa horrenda criatura, que parecía provocar frío con sólo hablar, Mérida gritó y quiso retroceder.

Mala idea.

Tropezó con su vestido cayendo de espalda por los escalones que ya había subido. Cayó rodando hasta estar en el suelo, y de pronto todo el ruido se había apagado, lo único que escuchaba era esa risa sarcástica, parecía estar salpicada de maldad. De terror.

Su pie le dolía, y gimió mientras se tocaba el tobillo. Suspiró profundo, intentando calmarse.

— ¿¡Pero quién demonios eres tú!?—Exclamó, su voz de había entrecortado debido a la frustración que sentía en el momento. Aquel ser rió de nuevo, y ella ya estaba harta de esa risa. A tientas, buscó su arco.

— Parecen todos muy interesados en saber quién soy. —Se mofó, desapareciendo de pronto, y reapareciendo justo a un lado de la joven primogénita DunBroch, en el momento para patear lejos de ella el arco.

Pero esto no detuvo a Mérida, que para sorpresa de Pitch, se lanzó sobre él queriendo molerlo a golpes. Desapareció, sin embargo había recibido un buen puñetazo en la mejilla.

— ¡Estúpida! Estúpida niña. —Espetó, reapareciendo tras de ella y tomándola con fuerza de sus cabellos. Mérida gritó, y forcejó contra él, desesperada por liberarse de ese fuerte e indignante agarre.— ¿En serio crees que puedes defenderte? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Miedo y pesadillas.—El espíritu la soltó son brusquedad.—Eso soy ahora, y soy más poderoso que nunca.—Sonrió ladino. Mérida frunció el ceño.

No podía ser real, no.

Las pesadillas no cobraban vida.

—… ¿Pitch?—La sola idea le parecía absurda, pero no podía pelear contra lo que la realidad le presentaba. Pitch era real. Tiempo era real. Jack Frost… Mérida suspiró, sintiéndose débil por la momentánea impresión. ¡Ella se había negado a ayudar! ¿Qué quería Pitch de ella?

—Vaya suerte sigue a las mujeres. Son muy astutas, ¿no? Bueno, realmente no tanto. —Se burló, sonriendo. —Mi objetivo es claro Mérida DunBroch. No te interpongas en mis planes. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, así que te dejaré en paz, si tú me dejas en paz… Oh, para eso, me llevaré un seguro.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Se acercó un par de pasos. Algo en su mente ya le tenía la respuesta, pero ella se negaba a creerlo. ¡Es más! Mérida no permitiría que tocaran a sus personas más amadas. Miró de reojo a su padre, y paseando la vista por el gran salón, se encontró con sus pequeños hermanos escondidos bajo una banca.

Entonces la vio a ella. Elinor, su madre.

Pitch la tenía atada, estaba en el piso, y se encontraba completamente inconsciente. Mérida gritó "¡Mamá!", y sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas. La sonrisa cínica de Pitch hizo despertar su fuego interno, y estuvo a punto de lanzarse nuevamente sobre él para golpearlo, para obligarle a soltar a su madre. Pero el poco sentido común que tenía la detuvo, cuando notó la daga negra en la mano de su rival.

—Ya lo dije, Mérida. Ella es mi seguro… Si llegas a involucrarte, tu madre morirá.

— No me involucraré, ¡pude hacerlo y no lo hice! Libérala ahora. —Ordenó, sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo delgado de su madre sobre el piso. Pitch rió sonoramente, toda esta situación le divertía, sus víctimas le divertían.

Como cuando viajó al tiempo de los Guardianes, a sus vidas antes de Guardianes, y los vio rogar por algo que ellos aún no sabían. Fue, simplemente, el mejor momento de su vida. Sonrió, por el puro recuerdo.

Aunque aún faltaba alguien, a quien anhelaba ver, sólo para burlarse también de él.

Jack Frost.

—Si no te involucras, tu madre estará a salvo.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?—Mérida sabía que él mentía, ¡era tan obvio! Justo ahora, maldecía por completo el momento en que no quiso creer lo que Tiempo les decía.

—Te lo haré saber. —Una sonrisa cínica, y de pronto, se había largado. ¡Con su madre! Gritó desesperada, pero ya nada podía hacer, no había rastro de Pitch y de ninguna de sus pesadillas. El ruido volvió de pronto, y todos los que luchaban quedaron sorprendidos de que los caballos negros se hubieran esfumado de la nada.

No, Mérida no se iba a involucrar. No se cruzaría en el camino de Pitch.

Decidida, tomó su arco y el carcaj. Ignorando olímpicamente a su padre, corrió a su habitación. Abrió el armario con fuerza y comenzó a revolver entre todos los vestidos hasta hallar lo que con tanta desesperación buscaba. Su traje de caza.

Unos mallones café oscuro, y aquel largo blusón verde olivo que se adecuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se abrochó el ancho cinturón café sobre la cadera, y en el portó la espada que se reclinaba en su cama.

— ¡MÉRIDA!—Era su padre, que entraba sorpresivamente a su habitación. Al verla vestida de esa manera, Fergus balbuceó, sin saber qué demonios pasaba por la mente de su hija justo cuando acababan de atacarlos. — Tu madre… ¿¡no está contigo!?

Mérida trató de ser fuerte, a pesar de que la desesperación y tristeza en los ojos de su padre le dolió tanto que quiso llorar. Pero no debía.

—Se la han llevado…

Lo siguiente fue un total escándalo, que obligó a los trillizos quedarse sobre el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Mérida, abrazándose entre los tres, escuchando aquella terrible verdad, observando el estado al que pasaba su padre.

Negación. Furia. Histeria. Tristeza.

—La traeré de vuelta, padre. —Susurró Mérida. Fergus alzó la mirada, enfadado por ese simple comentario. Mérida supo lo que vendría entonces, es por eso que se abalanzó hacia la salida de su habitación antes de que su obstinado padre pudiera detenerla.

— ¡Mérida! ¡MÉRIDA!—gritaba completamente fuera de sí. La pérdida de Elinor le dolía en el alma, pero Mérida no debía ser quien fuera a buscarla, sino él. No quería perder a su amada hija también.

Los trillizos, siempre tan rápidos ya estaban en la entrada del castillo cuando Mérida iba a salir, y cuando su padre apenas bajaba las escaleras. Ella los miró fijamente, intentando guardar en su mente esa imagen.

—Distraigan a papá. Deben quedarse, para proteger el reino. —Ellos sonrieron orgullosos, pues nunca fueron niños de muchas palabras, un rápido abrazo a su hermana mayor bastó para que corrieran hacia su padre, haciéndolo retrasarse.

Mérida miró a su familia una vez más, y salió de ahí en busca de Angus.

Ambos, salieron del reino a todo galope, adentrándose en el bosque.

No, no se involucraría… Si tan sólo Pitch no se hubiera involucrado con ella.

Mérida rescataría a su madre, aún fuera lo último que su valiente ser hiciera en esta vida.

**. . . . .**

Llegó a todo galope, divisando a unos metros aquel claro en el que hace tan sólo unas horas había estado. Fue cuestión de segundos para llegar al centro, pues Angus era lo suficientemente rápido. Mérida frunció el ceño al ver al cielo, y el sonido ya no le dislocó para nada.

"Angus es tan rápido como ese dragón", pensó, frunciendo la nariz. Aquel mismo imponente dragón negro aterrizó. Y esta vez no hizo falta de presentaciones alteradas. Y, pensándolo bien, realmente ni siquiera conocía a las personas que habían estado ahí con ella.

—Así que es la arquera. —Comentó Hiccup, bajando del dragón y quitándose el casco. Mérida hizo una mueca, y observó al castaño. Seguramente era mayor que ella, aunque en su rostro aún se notaba cierta infantilidad.

—El jinete vikingo, si no me equivoco. —Respondió el saludo con cierto toque de sarcasmo, no con demasiadas ganas de querer iniciar conversación con él. No después de lo que había pasado.

Aunque Hiccup estaba en las mismas condiciones, trataba de retirar la tristeza y preocupación que oprimía su corazón. ¿Qué pasaba si no lograba encontrar a Bocón? Suspiró, con cierta frustración. La pelirroja nuevamente lo miró, y frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

— Veo que no fui la única que recibió visita. —Comentó, en un tono más suave. El castaño la miró, con algo de sorpresa, y torció los labios, pasándose una mano por el cabello para desordenarlo. Era algo arraigado en él con los años, solía desordenar su cabello cuando estaba nervioso.

— Pitch es real. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Mérida asintió en silencio. — Hey, ya no traes el vestido. —Intentó cambiar el tema, pero era un tema tan trivial que se sintió un tanto idiota. Pero no quería volver a pensar en lo que había pasado con Pitch. No quería pensar más en esas pesadillas.

Para su sorpresa, Mérida rió.

— Qué observador. —Comentó, en sus labios aún tenía el rastro de la sonrisa, pero desapareció de pronto. Hiccup pensó que, como a él, Pitch le había robado alguien muy preciado. Pero no quiso preguntar. — ¿Y tú estás cómodo con eso? —Dudó la princesa, señalando la armadura completa del chico.

Haddock se sintió bien ante el comentario, pues no quería que se perdiera aquella sensación de simpatía entre ambos.

— Tú tienes algo contra mi pierna, ¡en serio!—Se quejó en broma, y Mérida rió nuevamente, esfumando por tan sólo un segundo el secuestro de su madre.

La joven no aclaró que se refería a la armadura, le pareció divertido. Más sin embargo, le dedicó una apenas visible sonrisa a su acompañante, sonrisa que Hiccup correspondió con más ánimo. Chimuelo miró aquel intercambio con cierta confusión, y esperó a ver qué pasaba entonces.

—Me llamo Mérida DunBroch. —Se presentó, cómo era debido. Recordó que seguramente su madre le pediría ahora que hiciera una reverencia, y sus ojos se entristecieron ante el recuerdo de la mandona voz de Elinor.

—Hiccup… Horrendous Haddock III. —Mérida lo miró atentamente, queriendo descubrir si el castaño le estaba gastando alguna broma, pero al ver la sinceridad con la que hablaba no alcanzó más que para lanzar tremenda carcajada. El vikingo se sintió un tanto ofendido, aunque sabía que su nombre no daba para otra reacción más que esa. Solía estar acostumbrado, así que se permitió reír también.

— Al menos no he sido la única en venir. —La melodiosa y suave voz les llamó la atención, y vieron, frente a ellos, a la delgada castaña que horas antes los acompañaba. La princesa sonreír ligeramente, aunque parecía una sonrisa forzada. — Pitch fue a mi reino. —Informó Rapunzel, y la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de tristeza. Las sonrisas en Hiccup y Mérida imitaron esa acción, y ante los recuerdos, ya no hubo más porqué reír.

—No fuiste la única. —Mérida se acercó a la castaña, y le habló en el tono más dulce que tenía. Rapunzel parecía ser tan frágil, pero qué equivocados estaban todos aquellos que pensaban eso de ella.

—Lo imaginaba. Tú lucías muy convencida cuando no creíste nada.

Su intención no era lastimar, pero Rapunzel podía ser tan sincera a veces sin pensarlo. Mérida sintió cierta culpa, y curvó los labios en una mueca culposa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Le preguntó Hiccup a la recién llegada.

—Rapunzel Corona. —Ella, nuevamente, intentó sonreír. Y esta vez parecía una sonrisa más sincera, con gracia. —No es un nombre tan raro como el tuyo, Hiccup. —Comentó con un leve humor, que arrebató pequeñas sonrisas en sus acompañantes.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento. Qué ironía, cuando a lo que se enfrentaban ahora era el miedo y el tiempo. Pitch sabía jugar las cartas con gran astucia.

Rapunzel dejó caer su mochila sobre el pasto, ya estaba un poco cansada de cargar. Entonces escuchó cierto quejido que llamó la atención.

— Eso es, ¿un camaleón?—Se cuestionó la arquera en voz alta. Incluso Chimuelo voló hacia un árbol cercano para poder ver al extraño animal del que no conocía.

Y en efecto, era un camaleón.

— ¡Pascal!—Reclamó Rapunzel, colorándose de las mejillas. El animalito fingió indiferencia, como si no le importara que su amiga estuviera a punto de regañarlo. Él sabía que estar con ella era lo correcto.

Pero antes de que Corona pudiera empezar un sermón, la hora había llegado.

Arena, esta vez menos, comenzó a salir del pozo, formándose un pequeño niño frente a todos ellos. El niño abrió los ojos con total sorpresa, pues no creería que estarían todos al momento de…

— ¿Y Jack Frost?—Cuestionó exigente, y con cierto miedo. Mérida, Hiccup y Rapunzel se miraron entre sí, notando que era cierta la ausencia el espíritu. Se extrañaron, ya que aquel ser era el único que realmente pensaba ayudar a Tiempo contra Pitch.

Justo en ese momento se escuchó un lejano grito que provenía del cielo. Chimuelo miró expectante, y bajó del árbol para caminar rápidamente hacia su dueño. Hiccup se subió sobre él, y en menos de un segundo ya estaban en los aires, a toda velocidad con tal de salvar el frío espíritu que hace poco habían conocido.

Jack Frost cayó sobre el lomo de Chimuelo, que gruñó un poco incómodo ante el golpe, pero se acostumbró con rapidez. Tiempo gritó horrorizado, creyendo que algo malo le había sucedido al Guardián. Quizá no exageraba tanto.

Mérida dio un salto en el aire, atrapando entre sus manos el viejo y escarchado cayado del espíritu. Frunció el ceño, pero se alivió de haberlo tomado antes de que este se estrellara contra el piso y se rompiera. Finalmente, Chiuelo aterrizó, y fue hasta que Hiccup estaba por bajar a Jack que este despertó de pronto y se abalanzó sobre el castaño.

Rapunzel dio un respingo, y corrió a ayudar, seguida por Mérida.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ REGRESASTE!? ¡PITCH!—La furia en Jack era sorprendente, y entre los tres trataban de tranquilizarlo. Jack reconoció el lugar, y los rostros y se alejó algo apenado, pero la frustración no se alejaba de su atormentado rostro. ¿Qué había pasado Jack para reaccionar de esa forma ante Pitch?—L-Lo siento. —Se disculpó con el jinete, que se estaba levantando del suelo.

—Tranquilo. —Hiccup sonrió apenas, mientras que Chimuelo, ahora desconfiado del albino, le gruñó en advertencia. El castaño le acarició el lomo, para tranquilizarlo.

—Chicos, no me queda mucho… ¡Debo llevarlos al tiempo de Pitch, ahora!

— ¿Tiempo de Pitch?—Cuestionó Rapunzel, en alto. Pascal se subió en su hombro, acurrucándose cerca de su cuello.

—Creó su propia línea de tiempo, y ahí los llevaré… Pero… No podrán regresar si no lo vencen. —Comentó con cierta pena, y temor. No quería que esos cuatro le dieran la espalda nuevamente, al menos, tres de ellos. — No sé cómo será ahí, pero deben cuidarse… Pueden enfrentar sus peores pesadillas. —Rapunzel Corona dio un respingo, mientras en su cabeza resonaba la sonora risa de Gothel. Mérida cerró los ojos, ante el fuerte rugido de Mordú.

— Sólo quiero encontrar a mi madre. —Espetó Mérida, molesta ante la idea de que Tiempo creyera que salvaría al mundo. ¡Pero qué tontería!

Rapunzel y Hiccup le apoyaron en silencio, y los tres se ganaron una mirada de profunda furia y decepción por parte de Jack Frost.

—Son tan egoístas. ¡No piensen en ustedes!—El chico estaba enfadado, completamente. Mérida frunció el ceño.

— ¡Tú igual piensas en tus amigos Guardianes! Pero te tengo una noticia, fantasma. No soy una Guardiana, sólo soy humana, y si sólo quiero pensar en mí, ¡lo haré!—Espetó, siempre diciendo exactamente lo primero que pensaba. Mérida DunBroch era demasiado impulsiva.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mérida. Yo no quiero salvar el mundo, quiero salvar a Eugene. —Dijo Rapunzel, completamente convencida de lo que haría. Chimuelo retrocedió un poco, sintiéndose nuevamente en un ambiente tenso.

Tiempo parecía que sufriría un ataque nervioso. Pero es que estaba muriendo.

—Entonces que cada quién trabaje como le plazca.

—Parece que no necesitas nuestra ayuda, así que, ¡qué importa, Jack Frost!—Esta vez, fue el turno de Hiccup para hablar. —Concuerdo con tu gran idea. Cada quien por su parte.

Mérida frunció el ceño, indignada. Cualquier signo de alianza con el vikingo o la castaña se esfumó. ¡Vaya que todos ahí sí que eran unos egoístas! Incluyéndola.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡No, no, basta de pelear, deben estar unidos, por favor!—Pero Tiempo fue olímpicamente ignorado por los jóvenes que habían terminado de discutir. ¡Y la esperanza del mundo que estaba puesta en ellos cuatro! Suspiró, no quedaba más que ya no discutir. El tiempo se escurría literalmente de sus manos, y pronto dejaría de existir. — Es el momento. Todos, por favor, en el centro. —Entre miradas retadoras, bufidos de molestia y tensión completa los cuatro se acercaron al centro. Mérida jaló a Angus de las riendas, mientras que Chimuelo ya estaba justo a lado de Hiccup. No dejarían a sus dueños solos. Y eso pensaba el pequeño pascal, atándose al cabello castaño de su amiga.

—Tiempo. —Era Jack, que lo miraba fijamente. El anciano le devolvió la mriada, extrañado. —Gracias.

—Al llegar, recibirán ayuda. Espero sepan identificarla, pero Hombre de la Luna no me dio especificaciones. — Jack rodó los ojos, irónico. ¿Desde cuándo al Hombre de la Luna se le daba dar especificaciones? ¡Sí claro!—Hay algo importante en ustedes cuatro, pero deben mantenerse unidos… Y necesitarán descubrir la Profecía que se ha escrito de…

Pero no terminó, no hubo tiempo de seguir con aquella oración cuando estalló algo frente a ellos. Apareció una burbuja, que les mostraba aquello que Pitch les había robado.

"¡AYUDA!" Los gritos no cesabas Bocón, Elinor, Eugene estaban asustados y gritaban. Parecían estar sufriendo, parecían vivir en una pesadilla.

"¡JACK! ¡AYÚDAME!" Algo dentro del espíritu se rompió, y alzó la mirada justo para ver como Jamie se cubría el rostro con los brazos y lloraba. Su amigo. Le habían arrebatado a su amigo, y Jack no fue tan fuerte como para detener a Pitch.

Un último grito de ayuda, escucharon los cuatro, y después, sintieron como si los jalaran a un abismo sin fin, en la profunda oscuridad.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? ¡No saben cuánto espero que así sea!**

**Los reviews que me han dejado con cuentas, les he respondido ya por MP. Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, ¡de veras!**

_Guest:_ Te pasas, pero también te amo uwu

_Aoki:_ Muchas gracias por confiar en mi idea, ¡y me alegra tanto que la historia te haya gustado! Espero no decepcionar. ¡Gracias!

**Les agradezco enormemente a:**

_Abel Lacie Kiryu - Alondra.H - Charlottemokingjaycaster - El mito de los fics - Hana Skyle - Telidina - .754 - isalia102_

**Por sus favoritos, y por sus follows a mi historia:**

_Alondra.H - BuhoOscuro16 - Charlottemokingjaycaster - Hana Skyle - .754_

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

_**S.W.**_


End file.
